Rosaline McClane
Rosaline Patricia McClane (née Foxx) (born 29 October 2042) served as the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2075-76. The Basics *'Name:' Rosaline Patricia McClane (née Foxx) *'Birth Name:' Rosaline Patricia Hughes *'Nicknames:' Rosa, Loon *'Age:' 39 (as of '81) *'Date of Birth:' October 29th, 2042 *'Place of Birth: '''Cornwall, England *'Lives in:' Melbourne, Australia *'Blood Status:' Halfblood *'Marital Status: Married to Remington McClane *'Wand Type: '''Reed 'wood', Sphinx hair, 12", light and fragile *'Patronus: Orangutan *'Boggart:' Full moon *'Current Occupation:' *'Previous Occupations:' Dragonologist / Dragon keeper for the New Zealand Dragon Reserve (2061 - 2064) : Auror trainee for the British Ministry of Magic (2065 - 2066) : Dragon keeper for the New Zealand Dragon Reserve (2066 - ????) : Dragon keeper for the Australian Dragon Reserve (???? - ????) : Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures Professor (2075 - 2076) : Dragon keeper for the Australian Dragon Reserve (2076 - 2080) Appearance *'Hair color:' Red *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' lbs. *'Defining physical features:' Taking after her father and sister, Rosaline is a natural born redhead. Her curly red locks come just past shoulderblade length, usually worn down or in a messy ponytail. When not in in robes, Rosa tends to favor jeans and sweaters paired with boots, depending on the time of year and how warm it is. Her fair complexion is another thing she shared with her father and sister, leaving her an easy target for the sun during the summer time especially. Personality Early History Durmstrang Intitute School Attended:Durmstrang Intitute (2054 - 2061) Strongest Subjects:Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts Weakest Subjects:Ancient Runes, Divination OWLS Ancient Runes: Class not taken Arithmancy: Class not taken Astronomy: P Care of Magical Creatures: O Charms: E Dark Arts: P (Durmstrang student) DADA: O Divination: Class not taken Flying: A Herbology: A History of Magic: T Muggle Studies: A Potions: A Transfiguration: E NEWTS Ancient Runes: Class not taken Arithmancy: Class not taken Astronomy: Class not taken Care of Magical Creatures: O Charms: E Dark Arts: P (Durmstrang student) DADA: O Divination: Class not taken Flying: A Herbology: E History of Magic: Class not taken Muggle Studies: E Potions: E Transfiguration: E Rosa excelled in Care of Magical Creatures and Defensive Against the Dark Arts, and was fortunate enough to assist as a student TA in both during her seventh year. Life After Durmstrang Family Maternal Grandparents *Grandpa: Oliver Foxx (b. 1996) *Grandma: Isadora Foxx (née Bass) (b. 1996) Parents *Father: Vance Hughes (b. 2016, d. 2053) *Mother: Edeline Hughes (née Foxx) (b. 2016, d. 2053) Sibling *Sister: Sora Hughes (b. 2038, d. 2049) Husband Remington McClane (together since 2069) Children *Daughter: Melody S. McClane, born October 31, 2064 *Son: Xavier T. McClane, born November 16, 2070 *Son: Itiel V. McClane, born September 3, 2074 *Daughter: Serenity S. McClane, born August 5, 2075 *Daughter: Harmony B. McClane, born December 12, 2078 *Son: Remington R. McClane, born July 30, 2079 *Daughter: Misty E. McClane, April 23, 2080 Pets *Dog: Kerli, black pitbull/labrador mix (b. 2064, d. 2080) Friends/Other Dash Scabior Cole Knight Category:Characters Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Half-Blood Category:Durmstrang Category:Class of 2061